


Comfort

by msdillydally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdillydally/pseuds/msdillydally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 2x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/gifts).



"You wanted to know how I was feeling, well that's it.   
So tell me. What could you possibly say to make that alright?"

Sam looked away.   
He could feel Dean’s eyes on him but didn't find the strength to look back. Their dad had sacrificed himself for Dean. There were no words to use when faced with that reality.

Sam needed to do something, show that for once he agreed with their father’s decision.  
He inched closer and closer until their hips and shoulders touched and hoped his brother would allow him such comfort. At least it was a start

**Author's Note:**

> This was a belated birthday ficlet for Felis back in 2006


End file.
